


Captive (PaperHat FanFiction)

by Beckoning_Monsters



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Paper Hat - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckoning_Monsters/pseuds/Beckoning_Monsters
Summary: A PaperHat Story that may go a bit too far • NSFW +18 •Dr. Flug awakes handcuffed to a bed in complete darkness and alone. He is terrified. Who could have done this to him?





	1. Chapter 1

The area surrounding was shrouded in pure blackness and was icy to the skin. Dr. Flug, unsure if he had even opened his eyes from his slumber, turned his head from side to side in search of light, the crinkling of his paper bag around his head was the only noise to be heard. He shuddered and swallowed, the lump in his throat doing nothing to quench his thirst. His head throbbed. He had no idea where he was, and that realization made his heartbeat quicken as he tried to sit up. His attempts were thwarted a quarter of the way up by a hard tug at his wrists that caused him to collapse back down. He was restrained to his lying position. 

He let out a shaky breath as a wave of fear arouse from inside him, causing his heartbeat to double in strength. He thrashed around, grunting and panting as he tried to loosen his restraints. The rest of him was free to move around. Free to squirm like an animal. He stopped for a moment when the wild tugging and turning became excruciating, and wheezed for air, his panic subsiding just enough for him to start thinking straight again. 

He took a few labored breaths and closed his eyes, trying to become aware of his surroundings through his other senses. He was restrained by something cold, likely metal, that clinked as he moved. Handcuffs. They were much too tight, and Flug could tell from the sting that they were already leaving red marks along his skin. He laid on something soft and supportive, most likely a mattress, and he could feel the gentle fabric of his clothes still surrounding his body. That was the little information as he could gather from his current position.

He tried to remember if there was a reason he would be handcuffed to a bed, but he could only remember falling asleep in the comfort of his own home, and now he laid here, almost certain that this was in fact not his own home. "Dementia?..." He called out weakly, hoping that maybe this was in fact just a fiendish prank by the girl, and not an alternative. He wondered if it really was possible for him to have been kidnapped. The mere thought made him want to whimper and shake, but he tried to stay strong as he tried to come up with a reason why this couldn't possibly be true.

Just then a creak from the corner of the room made Flug stiffen, sucking in a breath. The room seemed to grow colder then, a sinister feeling growing in Flug's gut. He couldn't help but feel like there was now a presence in the room. Someone watching him. "H-hello?" He mumbled out quietly, feeling pathetic and helpless. It was probably just a shift in the foundation. The foundation of wherever he was. 

He was about to pass of the noise as just that, until a second creak made his body clench. This one was a lot closer than before. "Is someone there?" He squeaked, a new found terror building inside him, causing him to shake slightly. The tension in the air was building. Flug could almost feel another being looming over him. Staring at him. Ready to consume him. To devour him. It was looming closer. Closer. 

A loud noise of a door swinging open, along with a bright light that accompanied it, startled Flug so much that he shrieked, curling his body into a ball, his handcuff clanking stiffly as he tried to bring them in. He shut his eyes, knowing whoever stood in the doorway was who did this to him, and they surely were not done with him yet. He heard no footsteps. No movement. He peaked his eye open to glance at the door, there was no one in the lit hallway or the doorway.

"Flug-" 

Flug shrieked again, the voice coming from right next to him. He turned his head and terror to see his capture. The terrifying, ugly face of- "J-j-jefecito?" His eyes widened in awe of the man standing over his bed. Black Hat stood elegantly dressed as always, a candle in hand and a mildly annoyed look on his face. "Y-you scared me half to death!" Flug accused, relaxing a bit knowing that Black Hat was at least someone he knew. 

Black Hat's expression softened a bit into a tiny smirk and he chuckled lightly. "Well, I take fear as a compliment, Flug." He said, placing the candle on a nightstand beside the bed, and turning back to the door, walking over and shutting it quietly. Flug laid in silence for a moment, in awe of what he had heard. He had never heard Black Hat laugh so lightly before. It was almost comforting in how warm it was.  
Flug shook his head a little to focus his attention back on the true issue. "M-Mr. Black Hat-"

"Just Black Hat, Flug. No need for formalities." Black Hat interrupted. He walked over and sat himself on the edge of the bed, turning to observe the other with a warm gaze. "R-right.. Black Hat. Um.." Flug hesitated to proceed, his eyes locked on his superior in awe and curiosity.

Black Hat's demeanor was different. He sat with his legs crossed and his shoulders back, but it was a relaxed pose. His face wasn't tense with irritation or forced refinement. He seemed at ease and only focused on Flug's concerns. His gaze was caring and reassuring, as if the position the two were in was completely natural. Flug felt like a child looking at a loving parent. He blushed and averted his eyes to collect himself for a moment.   
"I- I- W-what- That is- why am I-" Flug was cut of as Black Hat reached forward, cupping his chin beneath his bag and tilted it up to look make eye contact. Flug let out a shaky breath, gulping down a lump in his throat. "Are you comfortable, Flug?" Black Hat asked, his eyes half lidded in a calming gaze. 

"Yes...." Flug mumbled out without thinking, his thoughts clouded by the look Black Hat gave him. After realizing what he said, he shook his head, mentally smacking himself for getting distracted. "W-wait! I mean- I mean no! I- Mr- um- Black Hat- sir, why.... am I c-chained up?" He managed to stammer out, feeling flustered at every glance he made to the other. 

Black Hat chuckled again, an almost loving ring in his voice as he smiled charmingly at the other. "I thought that'd be pretty obvious, Doctor." He said, caressing the other's shoulder tenderly. "I-it is?" Flug pipped in, the heat in his breath moistening his lips as he stared at his boss' smile. "Of course, Flug. The reason you're chained up-" The smile. The charming, careful smile turned menacing in an instant. "Is to keep you from running away."


	2. Chapter 2

Flug allowed a deafening silence to linger after Black Hat spoke, his body suddenly becoming rigid with shock and fear. He felt as if his heart had stopped, his superior's sudden change of tone chilling the temperature of the room. “R-run? Run- run away? B-but why would I- think of doing that, si- Black Hat…” He finally stammered out, unable to take his eyes of the menacing creature before him. Black Hat’s devious smile glinted in the dim candlelight, and he looked his prey up and down with a sinister twinkle in his eye. He removed his hand from the other’s shoulder and slid himself further up onto the bed, angling himself to face the doctor dead on. He clicked his tongue disapprovingly and reached out to cup Flug’s cheek beneath the bag, drawing a circle with his thumb gently, as if possessively. “Silly doctor.. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten.” Black Hat hummed, the mask of gentleness and affection completely vanished from his face. “Forgotten?” Flug squeaked, his stomach tightening into a knot of uncertainty, shuttering from Black Hat’s touch. “About your promise?~” Black Hat hissed sensually, easing forward and placing a hand at Flug’s side, beginning to loom over him ready to pounce at any moment. 

Flug thought back through his recent memory, trying to remember any promises that he had made. When he could think of nothing particularly important he gave Black Hat an apologetically confused look. Black Hat snickered and leaned in a little further, hovering over Flug's helpless body with hunger in his eyes. “Does a ray gun incident ring any bells?” Black Hat bellowed. Flug gasped quietly, distracted from the other staring down at him as he realized what promise Black Hat was referring to. "Wait. You mean that thing that happened with your hat?" Flug asked in astonishment. "But- but that was over a month ago!"

The incident Black Hat was referring to indeed took place a month ago. During a demonstration of a brand new ray gun, Flug's invention had malfunctioned, causing it to shoot a beam directly through Black Hat's top hat. Flug had been certain that he was going to die that day. The look Black Hat had given him still sent shivers down his spine whenever he thought about it. 

He remembered the promise he had made to pay his superior back for the price of the hat in exchange for his life. Black Hat, infuriated and filled with anguish over the loss of his hat, amazingly agreed to the offer. Flug remembered the fear that he felt over the next week, aware that Black Hat was constantly glaring daggers down at him as if waiting for a moment to snap his neck. Over the next few weeks, however, things seemed to calm down and Black Hat returned to his natural state of calm annoyance. Flug had thought he was off the hook. 

Flug leaned forward as best he could from his restraints in an insistent manner. "But I thought I had paid you back for-"  
"Wrong.” Black Hat interrupted. “That hat was priceless. The mere docking of your pay for a month is hardly enough. Not to mention the emotional damage you have yet to pay for.” He said, gazing at his prey with an amused smile. “Emotional damage?” Flug muttered in confusion. He knew Black Hat had to be messing with him by that remark. Flug was sure Black Hat hadn’t experienced emotional damage in his whole life. 

Flug shook his head to concentrate back on the real situation and realized the true danger he was in. “B-but M-Mr. Black Hat, sir- I-I don't have anything else to pay you with!” He insisted, his heartbeat racing as Black Hat watched over him. Black Hat snickered and trailed his fingers down to Flug’s neck, rubbing it gingerly. “Oh I think you have everything you need right here, doctor.~” He cooed as he climbed on top of the other. 

Black Hat opened his mouth, revealing his long rows of razor sharp teeth, and slowly began to lean in toward Flug’s neck, his hot breath caressing Flug’s skin. Flug let out a squeak of fright and began to struggle against his restraints once again, a panic filling his body. ‘He’s going to bite me! He's going to suck my blood!’ His mind screamed at him, certain that Black Hat’s vampire tendencies had finally arisen and were being used against him. “NO! Please! I have a common blood type! I bet it doesn't even taste good!” 

Black Hat stopped mid way to Flug's neck and jerked his head up to look at the other face to face. “What the bloody hell are you talking about?!” He snapped, making Flug flinch as he was filled with sudden confusion. “W-wait. Aren't you going to… s-suck my blood?” Flug mumbled, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Black Hat stared at the other for a moment, dumbfounded by his logic. “Suck your bl- I'm not a damned vampire, you idiot!” He snapped, the heat on his face wafting off of him in annoyance.  
Flug cringed away from the screaming coming from the other and blinked away the bits of tears that had begun to form in his fright. “Y-you're not? Then what…” he took a moment to assess the situation he was in. He was handcuffed to a bed. Black Hat was on top of him. Black Hat had said he had to pay for his Hat and moved it to his neck. So if not for vampiric reasons, then why? 

“Oh… oh! Oh! Oh my god!” Flug’s face turned a vibrant shade of red beneath his bag as he realized the nature of Black Hat’s actions. “You mean this is- and you mean to- Oh my god!” He tensed with embarrassment and looked in every direction possible to avoid Black Hat’s gaze. If he had looked in Black Hat’s direction, he would have seen a blankly irritated expression on his boss’ face. This whole time Flug had expected something much more sinister to be on the verge of happening, but now that he knew Black Hat’s intent, he was truly overwhelmed with embarrassment and shame. 

“For someone so smart, you truly are an idiot, Flug.” Black Hat growled, sitting up on Flug’s chest and crossing his arms. “I-I'm sorry, sir..” Flug mumbled, though he didn't really feel that he had a reason to apologize. He then blinked with surprise, looking at the other’s face with shock as he processed what was said to him. Had Black Hat just called him smart?  
Black Hat gave the other a long look, as if a debate was going on in his head. It made Flug sweat with discomfort. “Well, I must admit,” Black Hat said, the smirk reappearing on his face. He leaned back in and trailed a hand down Flug’s side teasingly before continuing. “Your ignorance is rather cute.” 

Flug blushed heavily and shuttered at the other’s touch, his breath becoming hot and shallow. “Jefecito, I-” Before Flug could continue, Black Hat had swooped his head in, sinking his teeth viciously into the doctor’s neck. Flug gasped, taking a moment to realize what had happened, before opening his mouth to scream, but no scream came. His throat squeaked and his body twitched, the pain from the bite sinking deep through his neck to chest, running up to his arm. His eyes flooded with tears, and finally from his throats erupted a quiet moan, surprising himself. 

It felt like an eternity before Black Hat finally retracted his jaw and leaned away from the bite. Flug panted and whimpered in relief, the sting from the bite pulsing in waves. Black Hat snickered in delight, his smile glistening red with the other’s blood. “Did you like that, Doctor? You must have by the sound you made.” He teased, trailing a finger along the bite mark admiringly. 

Flug sucked in a shaky breath, feeling tears running down his cheeks. “P-please, Black Hat..” he whimpered, his body filling with a warm sensation as he felt hot blood trickle from his wound. “B-be gentle..” he begged, knowing what was coming was going to happen whether he liked it or not. Black Hat gave Flug a sympathetic smile filled with lies as he leaned in again, lifting up Flug’s paper bag just enough to reveal his trembling mouth.

Black Hat kissed Flug tenderly on the lips, closing his eyes to enjoy the taste of the other. Flug inhaled through his nose, surprised by the calm gesture that was offered to him, and relaxed slightly. As the kiss ended Black Hat returned his gaze to lock with the other’s, his eyes filled with a menacing excitement.  
He grabbed Flug by the throat and pushed him down into the bed, making the doctor choke in surprise. “You are my toy, Flug. I shall do with you as I please. I will not be gentle. And if you dare make me angry you will be punished.” He growled, tightening his grip on the other’s throat as he spoke. He laughed darkly as he watched the horrified expression in Flug’s eyes, releasing him only after the skin that he could see began turning blue. 

Flug gasped for air upon his release and felt the blood rush from his head. He barely had a moment for himself before Black Hat grabbed him by the chin, forcing eye contact. Black Hat’s eyes were filled with excitement and sadistic pleasure as he gazed at Flug. “So, Dr. Flug...” He said. “Let us begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be purely smut, Just warning you now!


	3. No Hiding

The doctor let out a sob, still gasping weakly as he tried to recover. Flug could hardly believe what was happening. He didn’t even consider that Black Hat would have any sort of feelings toward him that were romantic, if this could even be considered a romantic setting. He always assumed that his boss loathed him just like he did anyone else, but based on what Black Hat was displaying now, there must be some sort of attraction the other felt. It was almost flattering. At the moment, however, it was more terrifying.

“Crying already?” Black Hat snickered again, releasing his grasp on Flug’s chin. “All I did was restrict your airways. I know humans are capable of with standing so much more. We haven’t even gotten to the true fun yet.” The man whispered, drawing a circle with his sharp fingernail on Flug’s chest. 

“P-please, Black Hat! I-I’m not made for this! I can’t- “Flug was cut off as Black Hat swooped down and planted his lips on the doctor’s once again, making Flug whimper as the darker man climbed fully on top of him, placing his hands at either side of Flug’s head. He held the kiss for a good, long moment until the man underneath him closed his eyes as relaxed his body. Black Hat released and smiled lustfully down at the other. “Are you made for that?” Black Hat asked darkly. Flug hesitated, shaking with equal parts excitement and terror. “I-I m-m- “Flug began. Black Hat suddenly swooped to a sitting position above the doctor and slipped his icy hands under his shirt, making Flug gasp and tense. 

“Just because I said I wouldn’t be gentle, doesn’t mean you’re not going to benefit from this as well, Flug.” Black Hat said as he trailed his hands up and down Flug’s torso. Flug let out a shaky sigh and arched his back slightly. “We both know you’re not a good man, Flug. You may act like a pathetic whelp most of the time, but how can you not be intimidated when you have me as your superior?” He chuckled darkly as he sunk his nails into Flug’s chest, scraping downwards excruciatingly slowly, making Flug scream and throw his head about wildly. “You deserve punishment just as much as the rest of us, but the difference between you and I is- “He leaned forward to Flug’s ear. “I’m the one who pulls the strings.” He whispered as he gave one last tug at Flug’s skin with his nails, cutting deeper then ever before, making the doctor cry out and begin to sob. Flug’s shirt was already beginning to soak up the surprising amount of blood Black Hat had drawn out, and Black Hat watched for a moment, smiling wickedly.

“You can try to deny it all you want, Flug, but as a villain, I am able to pick up on things very quickly. People’s strengths, weaknesses, desires...” Black Hat growled slightly, licking bits of the other’s blood off his nails. “And I know for a fact that you love the excitement of torture.” He reached down and roughly grabbed Flug’s jaw, holding him in place. “Even now I can see your pupils dilating with attraction.” He stared into the doctor’s eyes. “You love this, and even more so, you love me.” He smiled, his razor-sharp teeth sparkling in the candlelight.

“W-what?” Flug flushed darkly and turned his eyes away, still shaking as his pulse radiated from the scratches on his torso and still from the bite on his neck. “N-no I- “He stopped as Black Hat clenched his hand tighter around the Flug’s jaw. “Look. At. Me.” Black Hat demanded, causing Flug to whimper and turn his eyes back to his superior. “You think you don’t make it obvious? I see the way you look at me. There’s the initial fear, of course, but underneath that fear is a longing desire to serve. Your mind may see your position as a job, but your body tells a different tale.” Black Hat positioned his knee so that it pushed slightly at Flug’s crotch, making the doctor gasp and squirm. “It’s not merely a job, but an opportunity. An opportunity to fulfil your desires, your needs. And you’ve wanted me to help you ever sense you began working for me, isn’t that right?” Black Hat asked, leaning down and licking at the bite mark he left of Flug’s neck. 

Flug whined and shut his eyes tightly. “I-I…” He was overwhelmed by the sensations hitting him. He couldn’t even think straight. “Answer the question, Flug.” Black Hat growled, breathing hotly into the other’s wounded neck, beginning to grind his knee against Flug’s crotch teasingly. “Y-yes… oh god… yes.” Flug finally whimpered out, heat radiating from his cheeks in his paper bag. “Yes what, Flug?” Black Hat purred. “Yes, Black Hat! I love you!” Flug sobbed out desperately, feeling so embarrassed and aroused.

Having gotten what he wanted, Black Hat smirked broadly and sat up again, eyeing the man under him. “Good boy~” He snickered darkly, reaching up to Flug’s shirt collar. With one swift motion, he ripped the shirt in two, yanking it off to reveal Flug’s red and scratched up chest. Flug yelped and shuttered, feeling the cold air brush against his damaged skin. Black Hat eyed his prize for a moment before looking up at the other’s face. “Flug, you know what comes off next?” He cooed, his sinister smile growing. “P-..pants?” Flug mumbled out quietly. 

“No~” Black Hat hissed out as he reached above Flug’s eyes, grasping harshly and crinkling the paper bag. Flug gasped and struggled helplessly against his restraints. “No Black Hat! Please! Don’t take it off!” Flug begged desperately, but it was too late. Black Hat swiftly threw the bag off the doctor’s head, tossing it to the side, his eyes sparkling evilly as Flug cried out and attempted to twist his head to the side to hide his face. “Don’t look, Black Hat! Please! I can’t bare it! Don’t look at me!” The man cried, sobbing in a panic as he shut his eyes, tears streaming down his deeply scarred face.

“Come now, Flug. It’s been so long. Let me see how your burns have progressed.” Black Hat said calmly, grabbing Flug’s chin and forcing him to face up. Flug wept softly as his boss gazed upon his mutilated face. “My my, just as mangled as it was the last time I saw it.” Black Hat teased wickedly, running his thumb along the scars. Flug opened his eyes slightly, whimpering helplessly. “Please… Put my bag back on.. I don’t want you to see me like this..” He begged quietly, sniffling and hiccuping softly. “Now Flug, you know quite well that you’re not the one in control.” Black Hat said, shaking his head with a smile in disapproval. “I want to fully see your expressions as you continue your payment. I honestly don’t care if your ashamed of your face or not. I’m going to see it, because I want to.” Black Hat smirked and kissed Flug lightly on the cheek. 

Flug whimpered and sniffed quietly, his heart racing in his chest. He felt so uncomfortable and more exposed then he had felt in a long time. It was humiliating for Black Hat to see his face, and it was even more humiliating knowing how it would twist and contort as Black Hat continued to touch him. It was more then the doctor could bare. “Now then,” Black Hat began, slipping his hand down to the button on Flug’s pants. “You won’t be needing these either.” He snickered as he undid the button and zipped down the zipper. Flug shut his eyes tightly as he felt the pants being pulled down and off his legs, making him gulp as his legs and genitals were exposed to the open air. ‘Stay calm.’ He told himself. ‘He can expose you all he wants, but he can’t make you feel anything.’  
There was a moment of silence. Flug could feel Black Hat staring at him before he even opened his eyes, but as he opened them he jumped as Black Hat’s dark eyes were inches away from his face, staring at him as if they were absorbing his very essence. “Trying to escape into your fantasy world?” Black Hat asked with amusement in his voice. “N-no I-“

“Don’t lie to me, Flug!” Black Hat suddenly snapped, snatching Flug’s throat in his grasp. “I decide what you feel and how you feel it. You may think you’re in control of yourself, but you’re not. It’s my decision if you even survive this. Now answer me. Do you want to survive?” He growled angrily. Flug nodded desperately, gasping for air. “Yes, Black Hat! Please let me live!” Flug squeaked out through the tightness in his throat. Black Hat smiled and released Flug’s throat. “Then don’t try to hide in your mind. I want you to fully feel every moment. Understand?”

Flug sobbed a little as he gasped for air. “Yes…” He mumbled. “Good.” Black Hat said with a twisted smile. “Because I’m going to take you from hell to heaven and back again,” He growled darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has been a long time coming! I'm sorry for the wait! And don't worry. The next chapter will be posted very soon! <3

**Author's Note:**

> More soon to come, hopefully. Shall I continue? Let me know what you think!


End file.
